Magnetic field sensors often contain two or more magnetic field sensing elements. In order to detect a magnetic field properly, the magnetic field sensing elements may need to be aligned, not only with respect to the magnetic field that they sense, but also with respect to each other. If magnetic field sensing elements are individual components, they may be placed (e.g. on a printed circuit board) so that they are aligned. As another example, if the magnetic field sensing elements are formed on or as part of a semiconductor die, they may be formed on or as part of the semiconductor die so that they are aligned.
Variations in alignment, or an imperfect alignment of the magnetic field sensing elements can lead to errors in detecting the magnetic field. Variations in the alignment can introduce errors in the output signals of the magnetic field sensor, thus reducing sensitivity and/or accuracy of the sensor